Butterfly's Kiss
by Heart of Blades
Summary: While working on an order for Tough Sale, Rarity has neglected her needs. Her mane is a mess, fur disheveled and has pent up emotion. What is needed is a day at the spa and for the first time, Rarity well get the 'full' treatment. Including the Butterfly's Kiss, a more...intimate treatment from Aloe and Lotus.


Rarity sighed, resting her head next to her sowing machine. She felt absolutely miserable. Her week… No, her month had been one of the most stressful she could recall since becoming a fashionista.

Her latest client, Tough Sale, had made an order for two dozen ensembles, each requiring a different theme or style. It would be a lot of work of course, but overall an easy job with her given deadline. Or so Rarity had believed. It wasn't until she was nearly finished that her client required changes to each and every design.

Again, much work, but nothing to sweat over, and Tough Sale promised compensation for the inconvenience. What she found out after she agreed was that her deadline had been shortened. That's when her mane began to show signs of stress.

In the end, true to her word and craft, Rarity completed the order; but not without sacrifice. Her weekly spa trips with Fluttershy had to be postponed, pet play dates put off, and even Sweetie Belle was forced to find alternative locations for the Crusader Sleepovers.

Rarity kept telling herself it was worth it. Few things mattered more than pleasing her client and the sum of bits she was promised didn't hurt ether. Alas, her sense of accomplishment and worth was shattered when Tough Sale took one look at her hard work, gave a half hearted shrug and muttered 'they're acceptable'.

No thank you, no praise, no promise of recommendations or return business. Her trials had been for not and social sacrifices in vain.

"Oh, I swear Opalescence, if that Tough Sale ever shows his face in my boutique again I'll tell him where he can take his business," she grumbled to her feline. The white cat gave her an unbelieving look.

"Yes, you would be correct. The client is always right, I suppose," Rarity continued the one sided conversation as she raised her head, sitting up like a proper lady should. "Still, it doesn't make it any easier to deal with the more..." she circled her hoof in the air, searching for the right words. "Difficult customers."

Refusing to allow herself to fall into a funk, Rarity raised to her hooves and approached her calendar. Her work schedule would be clear for several weeks, pending any new customers. Though at the moment she was seriously considering a break from her business.

"Who am I fooling?" she spoke to no one. "I couldn't stop working for more than a week if I tried." She turned her back to the calendar, and her appearance in one of the full bodied mirrors caught her eye. Rarity frowned at what she saw.

Her mane was a mess, lacking it's normal gleam and style. The poor locks had been forced to endure simple shampoo and conditioning, denied their other treatments. Her hooves were practically screaming for a pony-pedi and a good hoof shine. Even Rarity's normally immaculate fur was getting a bit scruffy; she had simply such little time to give herself a proper brushing.

And then there was the other personal tending to she had been denied. It wasn't outwardly noticeable, like the others, but she could feel it. Yet a relaxing night to accommodate such needs had just been another sacrifice for her work.

Rarity finally had time to take care of all those needs now, and she desperately wanted to be looking and feeling like her fabulous self again. The only problem was she was too tired and not in the mood to fix what this month of tartarus had done to her.

"If only this was mine and Fluttershy's day for the spa," she lamented, longing for the aromas and relaxation of her home away from home.

A wicked smile appeared on Rarity's face as her white cheeks flushed a hint of red. She didn't have to go to the spa with Fluttershy. And if she went alone then she could perhaps try one of Lotus and Aloe's more...exclusive services.

"Nononono," she said aloud, shaking her head free of the scandalous images that were forming. "I mustn't give in to temptation. It would be improper," Rarity argued with herself. But after a moment of thought, a hoof came up to tap her chin. "Although, they do offer the service. It would almost be rude to not try it once."

Sheepishly, Rarity looked to her clock. It was off hours for the spa; few ponies would be there.

She bit her lower lip in uncertainty as the images began to return to her mind.

"Just — just this once," she promised, and headed for the door.

* * *

As Rarity had expected, the Ponyville Spa was lacking any crowd. Aloe noticed her immediately and came over with a welcoming smile.

"Miss Rarity, darling!" She proceeded to kiss each of Rarity's checks, making the white mare blush slightly. Despite being a traditional Phrance greeting, it always caused Rarity's heart to flutter slightly.

"We have been missing you terribly. I said to my sister, 'she must be buried in work because she never neglects herself unless it is for her client'." Aloe's heavy accent was always a delight to Rarity's ears, making her feel as if she was in the high cultured city of Phrance.

"Alas, it's true," Rarity admitted. "The past several weeks have been just awful and, I am sad to say, forcing me to miss out of all your wonderful treatments."

Aloe nodded with understanding, leading Rarity over to the counter so she could begin marking down which treatments the fashionista would be getting.

"But you are free now, so tell me what can we do for you? Your usual?"

Rarity froze: this was the moment of truth. On her way over she had debated back and forth a dozen times over on the pros and cons of what she would ask for. She took a steadying breath before she spoke.

"Actually..." she hesitated. Aloe looked to her with patient, kind eyes. "I was thinking of something different. A full treatment of course but I thought perhaps...maybe..." Glancing around, Rarity had to confirm no one would overhear as her voice lowered; she leaned closer to Aloe so she could whisper her request. "The butterfly's kiss?"

There was a moment of silence. Aloe seemed surprised at the requested treatment, but then a knowing smile appeared on her face. "That can be arranged." She gave Rarity a wink before taking a pencil in her mouth to put down some notes.

"Now, will you be wanting full wings or just half wings?" She managed to speak even with the pencil in her mouth.

Rarity knew she was blushing, she could feel her face burning with want and embarrassment. "F-Full wings, please. If Lotus is available of course."

Aloe set the pencil down and came out from behind the desk, walking closer to the fashionista with a sultry sway. "For you Miss Rarity, she will make herself available."

Rarity's breath caught in her throat as Aloe gave her the briefest nuzzle against her neck. It was so sudden, light, causing her legs to tremble slightly.

"This way."

It was an action Rarity had done many times before — following Aloe for a luxurious time of spa treatments. Though this time, the added request added a weight of anticipation.

Entering the private room, Rarity was struck with the scents of lavender and sandalwood. It was a comforting smell that always put her at ease. Without direction she climbed onto the table in the center of the room, laying down with her limbs outstretched.

"Now just relax," Aloe spoke soothingly into her ear. The feel of the other mare's hoof running down her spine forced a sigh from Rarity.

"I will get my sister and we will both be with you soon." And with that, Aloe ran her hoof through Rarity's tail before leaving the room.

The fashionista was left alone, her mind wandering. The gentle sounds of water and classical music eased all her tension. This was Aloe and Lotus, two dear friends of hers who she'd been a loyal customer to for years. Yes, this would be more intimate in nature. But honestly, what didn't they already know?

In her long tradition of spa treatments at Aloe and Lotus' care, they had seen all of her. Eyebrows plucked, hooves trimmed and polished. Her fur was always immaculately handled by their hooves and their hooves alone. Trimmed, brushed and groomed. Rarity could still remember the first bleaching she had done for under her tail.

It was a scandalous thing in her mind, but the twins had taken care of her professionally and comfortingly. Their comments on how much prettier she was down there had caused her whole face to turn red with shocked gratitude and embarrassment.

So why would this be any different?

Many forming debates began to spring forth in Rarity's mind. Yet all were vanquished as the door to the private room opened. Aloe had returned with Lotus in the lead.

"Miss Rarity!" The blue mare cooed, walking over to the table and giving a quick kiss to each of Rarity's cheeks. "Aloe told me you requested our full service; I hardly believed her."

Rarity had to look away. The scandal of what Lotus was referring too rendered her to hopeless shame.

"W-Well darling I...well of course it's not something I'd normally do!" The explanation came spilling out, her desperate need for social graces winning over logic. "But you see, it's been such a stressful month and…"

Rarity was suddenly silenced as a hoof rested gently on her lips.

"Shhh," Lotus cooed. "You need explain nothing, Miss Rarity. We are here for you, no reason or excuse needed." She gave Rarity a loving, kind smile before removing her hoof.

"We've cared for you many years," Aloe chimed in. The pink mare moved to stand behind Rarity on her right. "So relax and let us care for you now."

With a desperate sigh, Rarity closed her eyes. Aloe's hooves began to work on her back, kneading and tending to her tired muscles. They rubbed into her shoulders, over her front legs, danced across her back and travelled over her rump. Finally, Aloe's tender hoover worked over Rarity's hind legs, and the fashionista was finally rendered to jelly.

With the tension worked out of her whole body, Lotus came over with a shower-head gripper in her mouth. Rarity stifled a squeal of surprise as the hot water sprayed on her.

With expert care, Lotus started at Rarity's hind legs. She rinsed away any dirt clinging to Rarity's hooves. She worked out all the sweat and dust along her legs and rump, and took care to wash away any grass or bugs that had nestled into the fur on Rarity's back.

Rarity's mind began to wander; the loving care she was treated to chased away all anxiety. She found herself humming as Lotus began to spray the delightfully warm water into her mane.

A pair of hooves, no doubt Aloe's, began to work the shampoo into Rarity's mane. It was tea tree. The intoxicating scent filled Rarity's nose. As Lotus began to rinse out the shampoo, Aloe's hooves worked over Rarity's body. Peppermint wash was massaged into her fur, all along her back and generously to her rump. As much as she fought the urge, Rarity gasped, tail twitching with delight as Aloe worked in the wash to her hind quarters.

"You will feel like a new mare when we're done, Miss Rarity." It was Lotus' voice that promised this as she began to rinse away the peppermint wash from Rarity's body.

"Turn over please." Aloe's words came with her hooves, helping to guide Rarity in rolling over. She did not open her eyes, preferring to keep them closed, and allowed her senses be overtaken by the aromas of the wash and the two mares tending to her.

Now on her back, she could feel Lotus' hooves massaging her front legs, pulling them out stretched to be relaxed. Aloe was just as busy with Rarity's hind legs, massaging the white coated limbs and ever so gently spreading her legs apart.

"Aw!" The squeak escaped Rarity as she felt the cool air hitting upon her marehood; which was rapidly heating up. "I-I…" She wanted to apologize, to explain herself for growing aroused from the treatment.

"Shhh," Aloe whispered, her hooves working in more peppermint wash along Rarity's inner thighs. The unicorn was forced to bite her lip and the gentle hooves of Lotus began to rub over her chest and belly.

"Just breath, Miss Rarity," the Blue mare assured her as peppermint wash was rubbed against her teats. "We have our private rooms soundproof, no one will here if you need to cry out."

It was then that Aloe's hoof brushed over Rarity's slit and the fashionista did indeed gasp in a rather loud, unladylike fashion. She had not even recovered before Aloe's hoof returned, rubbing generously upon Rarity's now aching marehood.

The gentle touch was not enough to drive the white unicorn wild; but the peppermint wash electrified her with a burning coolness that set her arousal alight.

"A-Ah..please!" Rarity whispered, though what she begged for she was unsure. The feel of lips against her cheek reassured her that she would be taken care of. She had not known which twin kissed her, but the voice that followed was that of Lotus.

"Patience. We're still cleaning you. Relax and then we will begin the Butterfly Kiss."

An involuntary shudder went through Rarity's body before the warm water struck her in the chest. The skilled hooves of Aloe worked the water over her chest, stomach, teats and over her marehood, finally down her hind legs.

Rarity found herself panting as the water was shut off. Her body had been thoroughly and expertly cleaned. Now, all that was left was…

"Turn over please," Aloe's sweet voice requested. The four hooves of the twins took hold of Rarity, turning her over to once again lay on her stomach.

Her heart was elevated now, pounding in her chest as if she was at one of Pinkie's parties. A hot towel was laid upon her; the warmth was soothing and served to compound her relaxed state.

The kisses began at her forehead, at the base of her horn — two sets of lips were placed on either side. The kisses came again, parting from the center and Rarity fought back a giggle. After two more kisses from Aloe and Lotus, they reached Rarity's ears, placing several kisses over them.

"C-Celestia." Rarity gasped. The kisses themselves were not overly pleasurable, but it was the care and tenderness they were delivered that was causing her desire to rise even higher.

There was a tightening in her stomach as the twins kissed their way down each side of her forelegs. Lovingly they kissed at her hooves, something Rarity would normally be shied away from. But she was clean; the ponies tending to her had cleaned her themselves. A thrill went through her as they thoroughly kissed her hooves and began working their way back up.

The back of her neck was the next target. The twins began together, their lips hitting her flesh so close one might think they were kissing. And then they moved apart. Lotus kissed down Rarity's left and Aloe took the right. Lotus' treatment was closer to Rarity's spine, kissing slowly down and needing her clean flesh with teeth every so often. Aloe swerved more to Rarity's side, her kisses peppered along the edges of the white unicorn's belly.

They reached her rump together. Rarity had to bite her lip as kisses were places on each of her cheeks. The kisses began from far apart, and slowly, inch by inch, they moved inward. Somepony — she suspected Aloe — was holding Rarity's tail up, allowing it to hide nothing. The kisses finally reached the center of Rarity's rump; that was when two tongues, pressed together, licked the full length of Rarity's marehood and tailhole.

She nearly cried out with surprise, but only wanted to whimper as no second lick came. Aloe and Lotus had moved on. The blue mare kissed and nibbled her way down Rarity's left rear leg. And the pink mare kissed and licked at Rarity's clean fur and flesh along her right hind leg.

They had reached her hooves once more, carefully licking and kissing her hind hooves, just as intimately as they had her forehooves.

Rarity was lost, her mind in a pure fog of relaxation and desire. "Turn over please." She had not an Equestrian clue which sister had requested this. Regardless, Rarity put up no resistance as she was rolled onto her back.

Her breath was taken away as two sets of lips pushed against her own. Tears welled up in her shut eyes from the intimacy. She dared not open her eyes for fear of the magic being broken. As if to reassure her, a set of lips landed on each of her eyelids, kissing away her tears.

Rarity felt her marehood spasum against her will as Aloe and Lotus' lips found her neck. The kisses were soft and gentle, moving down along her throat and spanning apart over her chest.

Aloe continued to favor licking, sampling Rarity's clean fur before nuzzling and kissing with appreciation.

Lotus' bites were never hard, only enough to make themselves known after a kiss upon Rarity's body.

Together, the spa sisters kissed over Rarity's stomach and finally reached her teats. Rarity cried out, hushed curses escaping her lips as her teats were drawn into Aloe and Lotus' mouths. They began to suck.

Rarity's hoof hit the table as she fought back the lude sounds wanting to escape her. This was...too much, too overwhelming. Yet, just as she thought she could take no more, the sisters stopped. With a light popping sound, they released their hold on Rarity's teats and began to kiss once more.

Just as before, Lotus kissed down Rarity's left leg and Aloe supervised the right. Rarity's body began to shake, but their gentle hooves held her still as their lips continued their journey.

A second giving of kisses was granted to Rarity's hooves before the Butterfly's Kiss began to reach its finish.

Rarity was nearly panting again as the sisters worked their way back up. And then, as one, they both placed a gentle kiss upon her slit.

Everything after became a blur to the fashionesta. It was Aloe who had latched onto her clit, sucking roughly upon her sensitive nub. Lotus had penetrated Rarity's opening with her tongue, massaging her inner walls.

With a loud gasp, Rarity's hips began to buck. "HA-AH! I-I can't, I…." Her mind became dazed as an orgasm struck her body. Aloe and Lotus' hooves gently held her down as the wave of pleasure tried to force her body to thrash and jerk about.

Aloe continued to suck and Lotus continued to lick. Their loving assault lasted all through her climax; and finally, mercifully, they stopped.

A departing kiss was placed on Rarity's now throbbing but satisfied slit by each sister. They took turns in giving her a passionate kiss before a shared nuzzle was given.

Several minutes passed of Rarity simply bathing in the afterglow of the Butterfly's Kiss. Her dear friends nuzzled her the whole time. When her senses finally returned and she was able to stand, both Aloe and Lotus guided her out of the private room.

"That was…oh my." Rarity found her words failing her, and took a moment to gather her thoughts. "It was just what I needed. Thank you, thank you both so much." She shared a hug with the spa ponies, both mares overjoyed with their satisfied customer.

"Any time you need, Miss Rarity," Aloe reassured her.

"You have helped us so much over the years. We are more than happy to give the...exclusive treatment for you."

Rarity had to fight back a laugh as Lotus kissed her cheek.

"Yes well...perhaps I'll have the Butterfly's Kiss again sometime?" She tentatively asked.

The twins shared a look and smile, both nodding their approval.

* * *

Rarity sighed as she fell into bed. "Oh Opalescence. That was just what I needed." The fashionista's cat looked at her with silent disdain. Whatever her owner had gotten to improve her mood, Opal did not care.

"Why yes," Rarity answered the unasked question. "I think I will have another next week.

With her needs met and body satisfied, Rarity closed her eyes. It had been a horrible month. Yet, as it always did, the spa had taken her troubles away.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Whelp, guess I'm a clop writer now o.O. I've had this idea in my head for years now and just never set about writing it. Guess something just inspired me? I hope you all enjoyed._

 _A special shout out and thank you to my best friend and editor! You can find her stuff here_ u/493505/Quasimagical

 _Also I'd like to take a moment and speak to the lovely cover art. I have no idea who the artist is, just found it in a search with no link or artist tag. If anyone knows the artist please let me know so I can give proper credit._

 _Thank you and goodnight all you happy people_

 _\- Heart of Blades_


End file.
